


To Show Off New Lingerie

by gracerene



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, HP: EWE, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Panties, Panty Kink, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco casually mentioned it weeks ago and Harry hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Show Off New Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I could have just gone with a new pair of pants, but I thought this would be a good time to experience with a bit of panty!kink. And, of course, because usually it's Draco wearing the knickers (in my experience at least), I decided it was time to give Harry a turn. Plus I came across an....inspiring image, and the guy looked more like Harry than Draco, IMO.
> 
> Thanks to capitu and lauren3210 for looking this over for me! I played around with it a bit since, so all remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Extra thanks to the lovely capitu who took it upon herself to edit my [inspiration image](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gracerene/60413356/13088/13088_original.jpg) so that the knickers were the proper color!

Harry twisted in front of the bathroom mirror, trying to get a clear view of his arse, which was currently clad in emerald green knickers, trimmed with black lace. He looked… _good_ , the fabric clung just right to the curves of his bum and the lace wrapped attractively around his muscular thighs. Harry blushed at the sight. _Merlin_ , he was wearing women’s knickers, and they felt nice, and they made his arse look spectacular, and he thought the whole experience should freak him out a lot more than it did.

It all started a few months ago. Draco had brought over one of his old dirty magazines after hearing that Harry had managed to go six years in a boy’s dormitory without seeing a single wizarding porn mag. They’d curled up on the bed together and flipped through, Draco pointing out his favorites and Harry riveted by the explicit moving pictures.

Then they got to an image of a ripped, tanned, blond wizard in a pair of frilly pink knickers, who was winking seductively and rubbing his hand over the ridge of his lace-covered cock. Harry felt warm and embarrassed just looking at the photo, but when he looked over at Draco to make some kind of joke, Draco’s eyes were riveted.

Harry had raised his eyebrows at him and Draco smiled. "I’ve always thought men in knickers was kind of hot," he shrugged. His tone was casual, but a light blush dusted his cheeks at the admission.

Harry hadn't forced the issue and the magazine had ended up on the floor soon after, Draco’s admission forgotten in the flurry of lips and hands and orgasms.

But the idea had stuck in Harry’s head. Draco hadn’t brought it up again, but Harry remembered that look in Draco’s eyes as he’d stared at the image, and he was convinced that Draco found it more than just a _little_ attractive. He couldn’t help but picture a younger Draco, furtively wanking to thoughts of pretty boys in prettier knickers.

Harry would have never thought the idea of wearing lingerie would turn him on, but the thought of giving Draco something he so clearly wanted, and didn’t know how to ask for...well, his cock had hardened just thinking about it. He came that night in the shower, as he imagined Draco’s slate-grey eyes intent upon him as Harry fulfilled his fantasy, imagined the heat in those eyes stripping him bare and setting his skin ablaze.

The thoughts had led to an extremely embarrassing conversation with a surprisingly helpful sales clerk at a _far_ away speciality shop, and three brand-new pairs of knickers.

And now. Now he was here. Pacing his bathroom in the emerald green pair – he knew how much Draco loved the color, especially on Harry – and quietly panicking. Harry had left Draco in his bedroom, and said he needed a quick moment, before he ran into the bathroom to change. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, surprising Draco with his new purchase, but now he was starting to doubt himself.

What if he had totally misread the situation? What if Draco took one look at him and burst out laughing? They had been dating for about a year, and having sex for nearly as long, but standing in his bathroom in his new pair of knickers, he had never felt more naked in his entire life. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous about leaving the safety of the bathroom.

He turned to face the mirror and looked himself over once again. He’d never been particularly in love with his appearance, but he’d definitely become a lot more comfortable in his skin the past few years, and it helped that Auror training had helped fill him out a bit. His eyes trailed down his torso, to the thickening bulge of his cock tucked into the green material, feeling a surge of silly pleasure that the small scrap of fabric made him look even bigger than usual.

Harry squared his shoulders. Okay. He could do this. He was a Gryffindor, lauded for his courage. He'd faced down Voldemort; he could face his boyfriend in a pair of girly pants. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

Draco was lying on the bed in only his pants, reclined back casually against the pillows and flipping absent-mindedly through a book. Harry made it a few steps into the room before Draco looked up, and his eyes widened as he took in Harry’s appearance. The book dropped from his hands

Harry flushed deep red, and he fidgeted slightly under Draco’s gaze as he tried to control his breathing and prevent himself from just bolting right back into the bathroom.

"What?" Draco finally choked out, looking for all the world like he had just been whacked over the head.

"I – erm, well, I noticed. When – When we were looking at that magazine. You liked that picture, with the knickers, and you said you thought it was hot. And I _know_ you were more into it then you were pretending to be." Harry paused, breaking eye contact and staring at some point over Draco’s shoulder. "I – I thought it was hot, the idea of you...wanting that, of you looking at me like that." Harry's blush spread, dark red splotches spilling down his chest.

Draco was still staring at him with wide, shocked eyes as he slid off the bed and stood a few feet in front of Harry, his gaze skittering between Harry’s face and the knickers.

"What – What do you think?" Harry stammered out, nerves making his voice shaky.

The unsteadiness of his voice must have snapped Draco out of his dazed reverie because his eyes locked onto Harry’s and a slow, wicked smile spread across his face.

"Spin around," Draco murmured, voice low and rough.

"What?"

"Do a _twirl_ for me, Harry."

Harry bit his lip at Draco’s amused tone, unbelievably aroused at the whole situation, and slowly pivoted on his feet, spinning around to display himself entirely for Draco.

Draco hummed in appreciation as Harry’s arse came into view, and his were eyes dark as Harry finished the turn and looked back up at him.

"You look gorgeous," Draco purred, reaching out and pulling Harry in for a deep kiss.

He kissed Harry desperately, like he’d never been so turned on in his entire life, like there was nothing in the world more important than sliding his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Harry kissed back just as hungrily, his desire making him dizzy and desperate.

Draco spun him around, and pushed Harry insistently towards the bed, practically throwing him down onto the sheets.

"Just – Just let me _see_ you." Draco’s eyes were wild as he moved to kneel in between Harry’s spread legs, his hands skating over every bit of exposed skin.

"Merlin, _look_ at you. I can’t believe you would do this for me."

Harry’s chest felt like it would burst at Draco’s obvious admiration, and arousal surged through his veins at the naked lust in Draco’s eyes and the possessive slide of his palms on Harry’s thighs.

Draco leaned up over him, giving Harry another hot, messy kiss before training his lips down Harry’s throat. Harry’s cock was already rock hard, pushing insistently against the restricting fabric of the knickers and Harry bucked his hips, trying to rub up against Draco’s body hovering over him.

Draco slowly licked and sucked his way down Harry’s torso before finally reaching his groin, and then he paused, staring at the frankly obscene sight of Harry’s erection outlined in the thin, emerald material.

Harry wriggled, hoping to entice Draco to just _do_ something already, and Draco choked out a whimper before leaning down to suck a kiss onto the head of Harry’s cock through the fabric.

"Fuck!" Harry shouted – the heat and pressure of Draco’s mouth was surprisingly powerful even through the knickers. Draco hummed, and continued sucking, his hands coming up to frame Harry’s groin as Draco soaked the material.

"Why don’t you just – " Harry broke off, moving his hands to the waistband as if to pull them down.

Draco’s hands shot to Harry’s wrists and his eyes snapped to Harry’s. "No. Just let me do this, please? Just like this." The pleading tone threw Harry, it wasn’t often that he got Draco this desperate, and he certainly wasn’t going to turn him down now.

"Yeah," Harry breathed out, before throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut at the ensuing rush of pleasure as Draco mouthed his way along the underside of Harry’s cock.

Draco was everywhere, his mouth was hot and wet, his tongue rasping along Harry's cock and dragging the fabric along Harry's sensitive shaft. The friction sparking hot and bright, as his orgasm built. Harry slid his fingers into Draco’s hair, just wanting to touch him as he arched into the warm press of Draco’s lips against his cock. He undulated his hips faster, encouraging Draco’s clever mouth to suck _harder_. His breath came in ragged gulps until finally, he tipped over the edge, coming with a groan, as his release spilled sticky inside his knickers.

Draco kept on sucking, chasing the taste of Harry through the fabric and working Harry through the last of the aftershocks, until he pushed Draco away when the material became too rough against his over-sensitive prick.

 

Harry smiled lazily and Draco reared back onto his knees, shoving his pants down to mid-thigh and gripping his cock, wanking furiously over Harry, his eyes riveted to the saliva and come-soaked knickers covering Harry’s softened prick. He came with a small cry, come striping white against the ruined green fabric.

Harry closed his eyes, relaxing into the afterglow as he wriggled out of the soiled knickers and tossed them onto the floor. He could feel Draco moving around, and he murmured his thanks at the refreshing feel of a cleaning spell that washed over him a moment later. Draco flopped down onto the bed, and Harry opened his eyes as Draco draped himself over Harry’s chest.

"Good?" He asked, inexplicably nervous.

"Good?" Draco responded incredulously. "That was fucking _fantastic_. It wasn’t too weird for _you_ was it? Because I’m fine if it was just a one-off, I don’t – "

"No," Harry cut him off. "I liked it. I thought I wouldn’t, but it felt...nice."

Draco grinned, one of those full, sincere smiles that Harry hadn’t ever seen him bestow on anybody else. "Excellent. Because I most definitely would like to do that again. You were amazing. I still can’t even believe you did that for me."

"Careful. You’re starting to sound a bit sappy there," Harry teased.

"Well, don’t get used to it. Now that I’ve seen you in them, you’ve lost the element of surprise."

"So I suppose you don’t want to see the other pairs I bought then," Harry grinned.

Draco's swallowed thickly, his eyes widening in shocked desire. "I want."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
